unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
John-117
MLG ... I disagree ]] The Master Chief is the the last horseman of the Apocalypse, but he doesn't ride a horse, he drives a warthog. Also known as Death and Green Mean Fighting Machine '''or simply '''The pig. He is the guy who saves the Earth, kicks some alien ass, chews bubble gum and sleeps with Chewbacca your mom. He's also the harbinger of doom for all that refuse to acknowledge his badassery. He was on trial for war-crimes against the Covenant people, including multiple counts of genocide, conspiracy against the Great Journey, ass-kicking without a permit, killing 6,340 human enforcement officers who tried to bust him for ass-kicking without a permit, and for stealing diesel fuel when he got thristy during the Noobs vs ETs. He is either one of five people: God Almighty, Duke Nukem, Chuck Norris, Bruce Lee, or Mr. T. It seems that he keeps switching between the five. Childhood Born on Earth, and raised by Chuck Norris and Mr. T, John had a very traumatic upbringing in "da hood." Running away from home at an early age when Mr. T tried to give him a haircut and was killed by Chuck Norris on the way out, though he respawned and tryed multiple times before rage quiting. He was soon kidnapped by social deviants, who lured him to their evil van with candy and tacos. He was then indoctrinated into the ways of "badass" even though he was more badass than Chuck Norris himself. At the age of 1, he has attained the ability to badass his way through a badassery of badasses and stealing those badasses's badassery. According to a poll in Halopedia, MC does not wear any underwear under all that metal. (It's true.) However this is a urban myth, like super man wears chuck norris underwear master chief wears underwear that read "Too great for the human mind to even contemplate" ahhhhhhh *dies* MC career as a rapper A.k.a. MC Diddy, but was sued by a jackhole rapper already who had the name, but MC Diddy figured out that Diddy really liked Donkey Kong and lamp traded him these thing. He got to name all his songs on Youtube including the soon to be hit "Grunt and Nerdy Don with Lil Arbiter". Because the Jackal was pissing him off, he killed the Jackal, and claimed the name. His most popular album was "Guns'n'Ammo", which ended up having a really popular song called "Miranda's tits". Dangerous things he did (other than blow up Halos and infuriate the Covenant) *Had a fight with the* Told a "Yo Mamma" joke in the face of a really, REALLY pissed off Brute with a Gravity Hammer. * Had the balls to battle the Prophet of Haters. *Teamed up with Cortana AND Captain Keyes AND the Arbiter AND a robot thing with lazors that got destroyed for its insolence. * He let a marine drive his warthog. * Threatened Lord Hood's life because he wouldn't stop making jokes about him holding a hammer and his initials being MC. * Flipped an Elephant using just his pinkie. * Jumped out of a hornet over water to try to skyjack a Banshee. * 69 killing streak and 40 beat down medals in Mythic Maps. * Stuck Johnson's bitch in the face with 3 plasma grenades, ran her over with a scorpion, rubbed her smooth ass, humped her smooth ass, grabbed her legs while on her 4's and "Did some things" while she yelled pleasure screams louder than with johnson then she raped him in ways you cant immagine, shot her smooth ass, teabagged her smooth ass, and pushed her off of the Dawn. * Flashed a pissed off Prophet of Haters right before battle. * Nearly fell out after asking Miranda Keyes to tickle him (she tickled him for a whole day). * Ate baked beans while in the suit--it's ventilation system sucks. * Drank a Big Gulp filled with Gruntiness. *Castrated 20 hunters * Ate a whole grunt in 25 seconds. *Didn't follow the yellow brick road. *Poked a lizard with his toothbrush. *Raped a Drone while eating a muffin. *Every female character (Spartans, Humans, and Girl Aliens alike) has been raped by Mc *Bashed Prophet of Ignorance On the head as a baby. *Raped cortana till she couldn't even turn herself on (till she got a virus) *Stabed a grunt in the eye till it bled 4000 litres. *Told a "that's what she said" joke with Miranda Keyes standing 2 feet away Augmentation Captured by the UNSC by losing at a game of hopscotch at the age of six, he was again indoctrinated into the ways of "Cheify Awesomeness," and sent to'' Reach'' where he met other victims of the "Badass" Program. The Chief and co. were changed by doctors, so that they could wear super badass armor. The strain killed some because it was to badass. Then, the Chief led a team of others in the Badass program to kill some others in the Badass program. The other dudes were killed. The UNSC saw through the ruse, and realized that the experiment had failed, and sent Jesus to kill him. The two then became friends by accident. When the Covenant attacked, the UNSC realized they would get pwned like noobs, and pulled John out of his psychiatric ward, gave him a rifle, and sent him against the xenophobic aliens. Though he slaughtered billions, he realized that a suit of armor would improve his "Badass" powers, and stole one from Chillout Setee IV. Wearing it for the first time, he had an epiphany, realizing that he was the reincarnation of Death, the Fourth Horseman of the Apocalypse. The other Spartans agreed to follow him in battle (mainly because the Chief told them what he wanted to do to those who refused to follow him) against anyone and everything that refused to bow down before him, becoming the Imperial Stormtroopers of the Master Chief. Halo Chased down by the Covenant for his war-crimes, he abandoned his followers to their fate, stowing away on a random ship. When it arrived at Halo, John descended as a fiery angel to the ring-world, slaughtering billions more Grunts and leaving a fiery trail in his wake. God followed him, and the two actually teamed up together to take over Halo, killing the Covenant until there were really few left. Before they left god took back the Jesus Gun and Master chief cried. Then he went and pwned some jackholes on Earth.He then had to deal with his alter ego , ANTI MASTER CHIEF for being a bitch and traitor . Then he became gay, and gave birth to a rhino. AIDS Sadly, the forces of righteousness were slaughtered by a massive outbreak of AIDS, leaving the Chief and Avery Johnson the only human survivors. They blew up God's own anti-son-of-a-bitch machine (aka a giant Hula-Hoop), and took off for the nearest Starbucks. A dude called the Arbiter was disgraced because of his stupidity. Recently, the Master Chief wrote a musical about it. 'We were all happy. dickson came and raped us all. And then I ripped of his skull and teabagged him, and Johnson pissed on his dick.' Luckily, his friend, Giant, retarded lizard, was lucky due to the fact that it's species had to deal with AIDs since the dawn of time, and have an adaption, unmentioned in the game. Then Master Chief woke up and it turned out that it was all a dream like in super Mario Bros.2 or something. Delta hula hoop John's holy crusade against the Covenant led him back to Earth, where he proceeded to pwn N00Bs. They fled before his wrath, but not before God turned up, trying to stop John's slaughter of innocent Marines. John followed the Covenant through space and time to Delta Hula h00p, executing the Prophet of Regret for being an infidel. he was thrown into the sea, and had a nice swim before being kidnapped (yet again) by a Super AIDS Cell. He met with the Arbiter, and were talked at by Gravemind before being teleported elsewhere. Defying all logic, John was sent to High Charity, while the incompetent got to save the galaxy. Johnson teamed up with the Arbiter to stop Tartar Sauce from killing lots of people. But John, being sent to the one place everyone agreed he should never be sent to, proceeded to commit genocide on a level never before seen in the galaxy. John left Cortana behind because she was being a whiny bitch, and followed the Prophet of Truth to Earth on a space ship. He had a fun ride. The Ark The ship's crew, after playing a prolonged and bloody game of hide-and-die, eventually kicked John off, and he descended to Earth leaving a fiery wake, crashing in some jungles. Johnson rescued him, but then the Arbiter turned up. They relieved their aggressions on each other, engaging in a titanic dual, then agreed to kill the Covenant first. They fought many Covenant forces and even some AIDS before arriving at the Hula Hoop Maker, leaving a bloody trail of corpses behind them. Instead of doing the sensible thing, and trap the Flood until they could destroy it for good, they blew up a new Hula Hoop, killed some allied dudes, and fled like the little babies they were. Also, they are speds. Aftermath After Chief destroyed the Bark Bark, he didn't know what to do, because there were nothing to kill. He thought of killing all the Xenomorphs, but his smartness made him not do it. After going through his closet, he found his old army men set and played with Arbiter with them. Master chief was the Green Nation, and the Arbiter was the Tan Republic, and Cortana was the Blue French People. After 3 long days straight of killing eachother's Army men, it was very fun, but not fun enough. So Master Chief used his Chiefy Ways to make the Team Fortress 2 Engineers make a zapping ray that would turn you into an Army Man. After it was done Master Chief stepped in and became a green minature verison of himself. Then he went on a Tan Nazi killing spree. After that he got bored of killing Nazis, and wanted to kill AIDS instead. Youtube series ﻿ Interaction with the Prophet of Haters When Master Chief boarded High Charity with the AIDS, he found the prophet's inner sanctum. There he stole a sword from a dying elite and flipped him the bird as he died. He continued into one of the Prophet's rooms. There he saw the back of a gravity throne. It slowly turned and he saw the Prophet of Haters sitting in it, Haters said, "so John, let this be our ultimate battle." Master Chief pulled out his Energy Sword as the Prophet of Haters shot a brute in the head and stole his Gravity Hammer. They battled for five minutes. Even though he was clearly superior, Master Chief was surprised at the amount of SWAG eminating from the Prophet's body; this was turning out to be a tough battle. Then, right as Master Chief was about to finish the battle, a storm of AIDS came in. The Chief decided he had better things to do.. like killing the entire covenant.. and ditched Haters to deal with the aids. That was the last time they ever saw each other but the Prophet of Haters is still looking for a rematch... War Crimes The Master Chief has slaughtered billions upon billions of Covenant,99 percent of them Grunts, and committed countless atrocities in his genocidal quest to conquer the universe. True, most of the deaths were Grunts, and there's about a billion of them, but That's Beside The Point. In Absentia, he is under trial by the Grunt people for war crimes, and the likely sentence is death. Emissaries from Earth argue that, well, it was a war, and technically the Grunts were the Bad Guys. The Grunts argue that That's Beside The Point. However, due to the fact that it was because countless billions of people died to the Covenant, and that he was only defending Humanity, and himself, the Covenant shall be destroyed. The Prophets also argue that his actions led to the infection of millions of their number, and their extinction. He also killed a Brute because he lost a turkey fight and didn't want to pay up. Chief says that he did not commit this crime, but evidance at the crime-scene show the initials "MC" etched on the Power-Ranger suited Brute's armor. He then proceeded to slap The Prophet of Haters. Or as the swedish call it he swaffled them then teabaged their motionless bodys. Later life The Master Chief then had floated on a ship after the destruction of the Ark and the final hula hoop. he went into a crying-bed where he wept himself for being stuck with Cortan for four years. Cortana started to become red instead of blue, and she started annoying him in his sleep by recalling the beginning of AIDS. While floating inside the ship, Cortana was somehow able to rape his body inside his suit, and she gave birth to little green holograms. which then went Rampant (or crazy) and died because of Cortana's redness. They Didn't actually die, but they never made it through the fifth stage. Cortana continued to annoy/rape him as he sweated those long annoying decades through. Presumably Dead During a Hillside Memorial, The numbers 117 was scratched into a rock because a marine just got out of preschool. It is unknown if this Means that humanity thinks Chuck Norris is dead. However, In later times, there was an Ultimate Showdown in which he descended from the Heavens to Kill Batman. It is unknown what really happened to him. He is probably still strapped in a chair by Alma Cortana, who may be pregnant. Don't ask me how, it just happens. The reaction of the world after realising he is not dead... 'sir i think we lost him' MC 'NOT YET' 'you know one day your gonna land on somthing thats as stubbor as you are ?!?' 'Not today' D: Armor The Master Chief wears a smelly armor that he bought at Wal-Mart (Yeah...he has worn it for centuries...) known as the Mark VI. The Mark VI is actually named after a lottery game in Hong Kong, the Mark Six, as the armor provides the function of buying Mark Six. But we all know that no one ever wins anything in Hong Kong, Master Chief loses swag every time he buys a Mark Six card. The armor also houses a virtual reality game called Marathon. He never actually played it, though, because is is always pwning über Noobs and charging his laser. The armor's bad ventilation system means that he must not eat high fibre food. His awesome looking helmet is actually sold seperately, and not at all needed, but he's so bad ass that he kills you with his mind. the helmet works as a shield to block his powers. Fun Master Chief Rarely had any fun, except for the time he played Halo 3 and watched Hot Fuzz. He has been known to of kissed over forty females, and had sex with over 20 million chicks Including Miranda Keyes, Cortana, Porntana, Mckay, Dr.Halsey, Kelly, and Nicole. He might enjoy eating Fresh Prepared Grunts, using their heads for Confetti, or listening to Metallica. The Way The World Ends At one point in time, Cortana was shouting "The world ends" she was shouting this around the Release date of 2012 The movie, which was and still is a load of Bullshit. with her screaming in the "Foward to the Swan" She drove Master Chief up the wall. Until he started Screaming a selection of three things. "Cortana Shut up", "I blame Harvey Stephens!" or "Damn it Harvey, don't twist your head like that and grin, HYE IM TALKING TO YOU!" Trivia * Master Chief isn't actually as big as the suit he wears. They had to make the suit bigger so that his balls could fit without being crushed. * Cortana's rape to Master Chief is like she puts his "Thing" in her Vagina and just sits and enjoys. (Creepy bitch) * The second badass is the rookie. *Master cheif is your daddy execept your a loser * Master Chief once starred in an unpopular sitcom known as Were it so Easy, where he shared an apartment with the Arbiter, a Hunter and a wisecracking Grunt called Des. It was canceled after the pilot episode because he killed Des and the hunter. * Master Chief's favorite web page is Gruntipedia. * Master Chief is literally the badestass guy alive. * That Master Chief has children with Cortana. No, don't ask me how, I don't know how either. *Cough* Rookie... *Master Chief's voice has the power to give women orgasms. The helmet he wears merely keeps that from happening. * What happened to the wildlife from the early build of Halo? They committed suicide because they knew the Chief was coming. * Spartan armor is actually designed to protect the enemies from the Master Chief. * It's been scientifically proven that hating Master Chief and the Halo series causes fatal 'accidents'. There has never been a survivor. * When Freddy Kreuger goes to sleep, Master Chief haunts his dreams. * Master Chief jacks off to the sound of action. * Several people think that Sergent Johnson is the "most badass" person in the Halo universe (probably just because he's black), despite the fact that he was killed by an angry lightbulb. Thus, Master Chief = GOD.The people who thought this were later killed. * Master Chief got his name from his habits of cooking his alien enemies and with Dr. Halsey's poor spelling skills (Master Chef). * Cortana was a virgin...until she met Master Chief. * He made a movie called Halo on Ice and its sequel which was loved by both the public and pie for its realistic depiction of war. * Everytime when Master chief takes a piss, it sounds like he's shooting the assault rifle. * Albert Einstein found a way to multiply MC's power by 2 using only energy and explained how with the E=mc2 formula. * He also loves T-Bagging n00bs on xbox live. * Master Chief can actually take away facts from Chuck Norris * Although Master Chief has a low rank in the campagin, his multiplayer rank is if***edallthegals * He also has a multiplyer nametag womanizerncovenantpwner * Once he went to the doctor to find out what his SWAG level was, but when the doctor told him his SWAG level was -12524578, the Prophet of Haters randomly busted through the walls into the room "Kool-Aid Man Style", snapped the doctor's neck, and injected the master chief with 12524579 SWAG levels, Bringing his grand total to 1 SWAG level. This goes to show how awesome the Prophet of Haters is, even to his enemies. *He thinks that ''Guns n' Ammo ''is a porno mag. Category:Characters Category:Tall people Category:Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse Category:Spartans Category:People who can Kill Master Chief Category:Your Mother Category:Things that kick ass Category:Mythical Beings